Shenny Halloween 2013
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: Penny and Sheldon meet in an alternate universe.


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything.t All belongs to those other people with the network.

A/N: First in case the title didn't give you a clue this is a Sheldon and Penny story. Second I change things to suit myself. Nothing here is cannon. The only thing that is cannon is the show you watch on tv. That's it. THIS IS FANFICTION! FICTION IT'S FAKE NOT REAL! Now then...just a little info about the story. Penny and Sheldon do not live next to each other. Matter of fact they don't know each other. Penny's background is completely different here. In case for some reason you don't know it. I do not care for the character of Amy. I'm not nice to her here. I could have been worse to her. Honestly the costume I'd love to put her in just doesn't work for this my profession in real life is theatrical costumes. So I get a professional opinion of who dress as what. That being said though, oddly enough one of the characters costume will vaguely follow the show. Any typos grammar screw ups belong to me. I wanted you to have this before the end of the day. A special Happy Halloween to Jislane who if she hadn't stayed on my butt you wouldn't have gotten this at all.

**Shenny Halloween 2013**

Sheldon stood looking at the Flash costume in the display window of the small shop. This was definitely the quality costume he'd been looking for. He hated bagged costumes. Their seamanship was very poor quality and usually made out of the cheapest fabrics.

He'd seen a flier posted up on a bulletin board at Caltech for this place. Sheldon thought it a little odd, but it was two months before October. If you wanted a quality costume it took time to find it. He hadn't seen this store listed in the phone book and he hadn't even found it on Google.

Costumes Blooming in bright pink script. The sign is hand painted across the top of the entrance. "What the heck." Sheldon thought. "I'm nothing if not adventurous." He took a wipe and grasped the door handle and stepped inside.

The shop was much larger inside then it appeared from the outside. It's width was deceiving. It was it's length that allowed for so much merchandise.

Sheldon stood there looking in amazement. The wood floors were old but well cared for. Everything was divided into sections.

Marvel Comics -DC Comics -Science Fiction -Fairy tales -Wild West -Pirates -Television -Under The Sea -Easter -Patriotic - Thanksgiving -Christmas -Adventurers -The Common Man

"Hi! Welcome to Costumes Blossoming! I'm Penny!"Sheldon barely glancing down saw a hand stuck out at him and shook it absentmindedly.

When he didn't say anything Penny's grin just got wider. The people who really appreciated dressing up were almost always like this. It was why she'd worked so hard and waited so long to open. She wanted them to feel like they'd just walked into their very own Nirvana.

"Can I help you find a particular item Mr..." She asked.

"Dr. Cooper. If you don't mind I'd just like to browse." He replied still never looking at her, as he headed to the far right. The first row was the Common Man. He was curious to know what kind of costumes they were.

Giving a quiet chuckle Penny replied..."Certainly. Take all the time you like. We're open until 7pm. So you have four hours. Just yell if you need me."

Sheldon just nodded his head and kept moving. Suddenly he stopped and did yell at her receding form.

"Penny would it be permissible for me to take some pictures? Strictly for my own use and I would never put them on the internet or give them to anyone else." Sheldon knew that true costumers valued their creations greatly.

"You take all the photos you like Doc. Just make sure you tell everyone who created them." Then she seemingly disappeared among the rows of costumes.

If Sheldon's friends had, had a spy cam hooked up they would have been astonished. Sheldon hadn't used a wipe after he'd shaken her hand and he never said a word about the fact she'd called him Doc.

Sadly 90 minutes later, Sheldon's watch beeped. Looking down he sighed. In an hour he was to meet Amy at her apartment for date night.

He knew he couldn't beg off. She would insist he make it up the following night and that was Halo night.

He could hear Penny talking quietly to a couple that had come in a few minutes ago. He headed in that direction. He wanted to tell her how much he enjoyed her shop and he was coming back when he had more time.

Penny looked up from the Pebbles costume she was showing the couple seeing the Doc headed their way.

"Here you should try it on. The dressing rooms are two rows over to the left." She handed the costume to the excited teenager and walked towards the Doc.

"Hey Doc. Did you find something you need help with?" She asked smiling at him.

"Well I've only gotten through the Common Man and just an eighth of the way through the Wild West." He said smiling shyly at her.

"An eighth of the way?" Penny thought. "Who the heck thinks like that about a rack of costumes."

"Well you still have another 2 and three quarters hours to look if you like." She said glancing down at her old Timex.

"Oh no that isn't it. I have to meet my girlfriend for our date night in...Oh dear 45 minutes. I just wanted you to know how much I've enjoyed looking at such high quality costumes. I will be back when I have more time." Patting his cheek with his index finger while he thought for a moment..."Thursday. I shall return on Thursday. It's anything can happen so I'll have plenty of time to browse. Good-day Penny."

Before an astonished Penny could say good-bye he was gone.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Knock Knock Knock Amy Farrah Fowler

Knock Knock Knock Amy Farrah Fowler

Before he could get through his ritual the door was yanked away from his raised knuckle.

Sheldon glared at his girlfriend. He hated how she purposely interrupted his knock. Just because she was training primates with cigarettes didn't mean she could break him of long established rituals.

Sheldon understood why he did things others thought were odd or irritating to them. For him they relieved stress. Stress that came from a number of things his whole life. From a family led by a man who drank too much, a mother who only got comfort from her church,a sister and brother who constantly mocked him, school bullies and the mere fact of being a genius.

Until Leonard he'd had no real friends. Now he wasn't certain that he could actually call Leonard a friend. He took all the blame for the failure in the Arctic. He was in fact the leader. Two years later and Sheldon still felt anguish when he thought of how close he'd come to losing his life's dream. To this day his work was looked at with skepticism, he had no idea how to over come it. Except with more hard work.

Sheldon believed Howard and Raj setting him up on a dating website may have been their misguided attempt at rectifying what happened in the Arctic. After all the three of them were always happiest when they had a girlfriend. They were sure with the right woman Sheldon would feel the same way.

While unsure Sheldon had been thrilled when he realized Amy seemed at first to be very much like him. She was certainly more intelligent then his three friends.

It wasn't until the end of the first year that he started to realize she was trying to get him to change his lifetime patterns. Her insistence of having two date nights. One where he had to take her out to dinner and a movie of her choice. The second date night in her apartment. Where she made dinner of her choice and again chose the entertainment for the night. When asked Sheldon had told her his favorite meal was spaghetti with hot dogs cut up into the sauce.  
Sheldon was thrilled that she was going to make a meal to his liking.

He was sadly disappointed when it was served with meatballs and Ragu sauce not his sauce of choice. When he complained about the meatballs he was quickly cut off that only a child would eat spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it. As for the sauce. In Amy's opinion sauce was sauce it all came out of a jar, the label didn't matter.

She felt the video game playing was childish and never would dream of trying it herself. Comic books another childish habit, better off given up.

She did consent to the Halloween party last year. Sheldon had never been more embarrassed in his life over the costume he'd allowed her to pick. He cringed about what horror she would inflict on him this year.

His friends, their girlfriends, his mother and his sister all insisted it was his non-social obligation to allow his girlfriend the choice of costume.

While all of these things were wearing on him it was her forcing herself physically on him that he objected to the most. Holding hands with her for more then a moment, caused him to want to take a shower in Purell. He had an actual nightmare when a month ago on her birthday she'd insisted on a kiss. A French kiss forcing her tongue into his mouth. It was utterly disgusting in his opinion. He'd spent half an hour when he got home cleaning his mouth with a brutal brushing and rinsing with Listerine. Still he'd come down with a cold two days later.

Three hours later as he lay in his own bed. He let his mind go back to thinking about his relationship with Amy.

He'd been giving serious consideration to ending his relationship agreement with her. However his mother's words kept coming back to him..."Sheldon she's perfect for you. She understands all your sciencey stuff. She likes spending time with you. You wont ever find another girl like her. You know how happy this would have made your Meemaw to know you wont be alone. You'll have the love of a good woman."

Sheldon missed his Meemaw greatly. She'd passed away just before his trip to the Arctic. She had however been so pleased he might finally be able to achieve his dream. She had often told him. There was someone special out there for him. That special woman would accept him exactly as he was. His Meemaw had assured him, he would instinctively know her when he met her.

He thought that woman was Amy. Could his Meemaw have been mistaken about accepting him as he was?

Six weeks later...

Penny snipped the last thread, shut the sewing machine down. Very carefully she slid the jacket on to the mannequin. That was the last piece to the costume. The hardest to make.

She stood back looking at the now fully clothed mannequin. Her mind's eye quickly turned the picture into the Doc. The outfit was perfect for him. Penny knew it would fit him like a glove. She had tricked him into letting her use him as model for Jafar. It was a character he had no interest in she had convinced him he was the right body size for her use in measurements.

Any other guy would have just thought it was her very unsubtle way of copping a feel. Not the Doc. That was what she loved best about him. He saw her as Penny. Not the hot blonde who just happened to own a very cool business.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't bother her just a tad that he never once glanced at her cleavage. He was tall enough to look down at it anytime he wanted. She'd never caught him.

Penny had almost forgotten about him until he'd come in on what he called Anything Can Happen Thursday. Barely looking at her he'd announced he was back to continue his inspection of her inventory. He'd also asked her was it still okay to take photos.

So it began. A very slow building at what she thought at first very strange friendship.

Penny couldn't remember now exactly what it was the Doc had started to say, all she knew was that their conversation was about to become educational in the wrong way. She'd stopped him immediately.

"Sorry Doc. I really don't care what kind of Doc, you are. I don't care a lick about your education. No offense but I hear more then what I want to every time I visit my family." Penny had waited for the rebuttal to come. She had a good handle on the Doc's personality by then.

He'd looked at her oddly and gave her what was her first real smile from him. Then he'd started talking about his Meemaw making snickerdoodles and spagetti with hot dogs cut up into even little pieces in Mama Italia marinara sauce.

The Doc had quickly gone from coming in twice a week to almost daily.

Penny had two teenagers that helped her after school. They were good kids who'd just needed a push in the right direction. Each came from families over whelmed with too many kids and not enough money.

Tucker and Shannon came in every afternoon. Penny had quickly started having an afternoon tea she called it. They had a cup of tea and Penny made finger sandwiches. Telling them it was a habit started in childhood that she just couldn't seem to give up.

Once the Doc found out about the tea, he eagerly joined them. The first time however he'd had a very funny look on his face after he'd taken his first sip of tea.

Penny may have thought by then she had a handle on him well she was about to find out she didn't. She had made the mistake of asking him what was wrong.

Then she,Tucker, and Shannon had sat and stared at him amazed as he rattled on for the next 15 minutes about the differences in using bagged tea and loose tea. He told them how a real tea should look and they should be drinking out of tea cups and not coffee mugs.

When Sheldon finally finished talking Penny looked at Tucker and Shannon and said..."Whack-a-doodle" While spinning her index finger at her temple. The two speechless teens just nodded their heads in agreement with her.

The following day the Doc had come in two hours before tea time, lugging two canvas bags. Then he'd commandeered an unused corner of the stock room. He'd had Tucker help him move a square card table and then shooed them all out of his way.

At exactly 3:15pm he called them back for tea.

The three stood their stunned at what he'd accomplished in that short a time. He'd taken some green flowing fabric and tacked it to the two corner walls. Adding a touch of elegance to the small area. The card table was now covered in a flowered tablecloth. Sitting on a matching hot pot mat was a beautiful porcelain flowered tea pot. Matching tea cups,sandwich plates, and cloth napkins sat on four matching place mats. Finishing off the setting was a stack of perfectly cut finger sandwiches.

Sheldon grasped Penny by the elbow, and walked her over to the table. He nodded to Tucker to follow his example with Shannon.  
Then he pulled out a folding chair. Penny gasped as she realized the chairs each had matching cushions on them. She sat down with a thunk. Shannon did the same. Tucker followed suit as Sheldon stood and poured the steaming tea into each of their cups.

Finally taking his own seat Sheldon said..."Now this is how you do an afternoon tea."

From then on Sheldon was at the shop every afternoon for tea. He also helped Shannon and Tucker with their homework when they got stuck. He was very patient with them. Which surprised Penny. For some reason she always got the feeling the Doc wasn't patient with anyone of lessor intelligence.

It was either the second or third time he'd come in when he'd made some comment about almost anyone he met being a lessor mind intelligence then he. Penny at the time had taken it as a moment of the more she got to know him the more she realized he was one of those beautiful mind guys.

They seemed to have an unspoken agreement about not speaking of their lives outside of the shop. At least that's how it had been until a week ago.

He was late arriving. Not that they really had any set time. It was just that he'd been there every afternoon by 3:15 for tea.

Penny, Tucker, and Shannon had stared at him as he entered the shop. He'd flung the door open and as he walked down an aisle they saw he was a 6'2" twitching mass.

Tucker whispered as Sheldon got closer to them..."Is he on some kind of drug?"

"Of course not!" Penny snapped then she was hurrying down the aisle to meet him.

Practically running her over, Sheldon was brought to a halt by Penny clutching his arms to slow him down.

"Oh Honey! What has whoever done to you?" She asked quietly as she realized her eyes were starting to water.

"That...that...she...I can't'...was all Sheldon could get out. Penny turned and said to Tucker and Shannon..."Quick get the door open I'm taking him upstairs. Shannon in the second drawer to the right of the sink you'll find a brown paper bag. He's hyperventilating have it ready as soon as I get him on the couch."

Slipping her arm around Sheldon's waist and pulling his right arm over her shoulder. They slowly made their way up the was twitching so badly they almost lost their balance a couple times before finally stepping into the huge loft.

When Penny had bought the building she'd turned the loft into her home. If Sheldon hadn't been having such an emotional meltdown he would have been truly impressed.

Dark hard wood floors through out. The kitchen was on the right hand side. Granite counters, stainless steel appliances. The counter tops where empty save for a red Keurig coffee maker,and a bowl of fresh fruit. The dining table would easily fit a dozen dinner guests a large vase of fall colored Mums sat prominently in the middle.

Penny helped Sheldon sit down on the long dark green leather couch. She took the paper bag from Shannon and placed it over his nose and mouth quietly telling him to take slow deep breaths.

"Try to relax Doc. Your safe here with us." Penny said as her right hand went in slow circles on his back..."Tucker get him a glass of ice water. It might help cool him down some. He almost feels like he has a temperature."

"I'll go get a wash cloth and wet it. My mom puts one on the back of our necks sometimes. It always makes me feel better." Shannon said turning and heading to the only bathroom in the loft.

A minute later and she's back passing the damp cloth to Penny who gently lays it on the back of his neck.

Sheldon closes his eyes at the contact and seems to let out a long sigh. His breathing has evened out. He opens his eyes and gives Penny a nod of his head. She slowly removes the paper bag from his face.

Tucker holds out the glass of water..."Here Doc drink up. Stress like that can dehydrate you fast."

Sheldon said a very quiet thank you as he took the glass. His hand shook and Penny quickly put her hand over his steadying him.

"I have it thank you Penny." Sheldon said giving a small tug to bring the glass up to his lips.

Penny looked over at Shannon and Tucker. She wasn't sure who had upset the Doc but she was sure he wasn't going to tell her with the two teenagers here.

"Tucker, you and Shannon go down and take care of the shop for me please."

"But Miss Penny..." Shannon started.

Tucker looked at the Doc and grabbed Shannon's hand..."Sure thing.  
No worries. Come on Shannon." A moment later Tucker was closing the door with Shannon's hand still firmly gripped in his.

"Okay Doc. We're alone start talking. No bullshit either. Who the hell upset you like this?" Penny demanded as she gently patted his leg.

Sheldon sat the empty glass down on the drink coaster that looked like a pumpkin. He glanced at the long wooden coffee table. The center held a round autumn leaf wreath with a large orange candle in the center.

"Doc" Penny quietly prodded him.

Finally he raised his chin looking into Penny's concerned green eyes..."You have known me long enough to know that I do not grasp social situations well."

Penny nodded her head in agreement.

"We have carefully avoided any kind of personal revelations among ourselves. Except for the few things you told me about Shannon and Tucker's home life.

I do not wish to burden..."

Before he could say another word Penny's forefinger landed against his lips silencing him.

"Doc we're long past business acquaintances. We're friends. Friends tell each other when they're upset. Especially when they're so upset they hyperventilate. I may not know everything about you. I promise you aren't a burden by any stretch of the imagination." She moved her hand picking his up where it laid on his thigh. Penny interlocked their fingers and gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Very well. I have a girlfriend."

Penny's heart clenched. Even though he'd told her the first day they'd met that he had a girlfriend. She guessed that she'd just shoved that thought aside. Especially as he never mentioned her again. He was an attractive, sweet, kind man. Any woman would be lucky to claim him.

"Her name is Amy Farrah Fowler. She is a very intelligent woman even if she works in neurobiology."

"How did you meet?" Penny asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"My friends decided since they had girlfriends I needed one too. So they signed me up to an online dating service. She was the match for me. For quite sometime we got along well. Then well she wanted more then I was ready to give.

Stuart..." At Penny's quizzical look he clarified for her..."Stuart owns the comic book store I frequent. He also holds a Halloween Party every year. Anyway Stuart asked Amy out on a date.

I was very upset. I thought I would lose her completely and they are so few people who can speak to me on my level. I interrupted her date with him and asked her to become my girlfriend." Sheldon looked down at their joined hands and heard Penny mutter..."Oh Doc."

"Yes. I have tried. I do not understand why I am continually told I need to adjust to her wants. Specifically when there are special occasions. Birthdays, Anniversaries, Holidays.

I really do not care much for Holidays with the exception of Halloween.

Even you and Shannon and Tucker know how much I've looked forward to this one holiday."

"Of course we do Doc. Amy she doesn't like to dress up for it huh?" Penny asked. She knew exactly the kind; she'd seen plenty of the costume haters.

"No. She...she last year she made dress up as a rag doll. I did put my C-P30 costume on underneath it but...well. I've never been so humiliated in my life. That includes my friends sabotaging my experiment." Sheldon, looked over and saw Penny had her mouth open but no words were coming out.

She finally blinked a look of total disgust came over her face as she said..."EEwwwwwwwww!"

"Precisely. My friends insist I must go along with her again this year.  
It is a non-social obligation to keep ones girlfriend happy.

She... this year she insists we dress as the Princess and the Frog. She says she will be wearing her tiara and as the princess she will be kissing me at the end of the night and turning me back into a kissing prince. Amy wants to move our relationship to move on to coitus...sex."

"I know what coitus is Doc. No need to explain."

"I'm sorry Penny. I do not know what to do. I'm as they say stuck between a rock and a hard place. I like the intellectual stimulation from our discussions. However I am tired of her continually trying to change me. To force me to give up schedules and rituals which bring me comfort. I know I am difficult to be around. I did not understand having a girlfriend meant I had to conform to her will."

"Oh Doc. That's not what a relationship is at all. It's accepting the other person for who they are."Penny said blinking her eyes to keep the sudden influx of tears at bay.

Sheldon gave her a grim smile..."We will not be going to the Comic book store this year. Caltech where I work is holding a Halloween bash fundraiser. I can not get out of it. I am required to bring my girlfriend. I am expected to schmooze up the benefactors. I can not schmooze them up in my normal attire. Much less in a Frog costume.I will be a laughing stock of the university!" Sheldon cried.

Penny let go of his hand. Sheldon then found himself suddenly surrounded by Penny. Her comforting arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him to her in a hug.

For some reason Sheldon couldn't fathom. He relaxed. His head dropped down onto her shoulder. He let out a sad sigh as Penny whispered to him..."There there Penny is here."

A few moments later Penny pulled back..."Doc how about if you bring your girlfriend here tomorrow afternoon. I'll talk to her. You know I'm pretty good at getting people to change their minds about couples costumes."

"Alright. I have seen you change many a persons mind. Thank you Penny." This time Sheldon hugged her.

SPSPSPSPSP

"Here have a seat and a nice cup of chamomile tea." Shannon said as she led a fuming Penny to the tea table. Tucker carefully set the steaming cup down in front of her.

"Did you hear what that harpy mouse said to me?" Penny sputtered as she heaped two teaspoons of sugar into her cup.

Shannon looked nervously at Tucker. Penny was stirring the cup so viciously Shannon was sure she'd crack it.

"Miss Penny you know she obviously doesn't know a thing about costumes. Any fool can tell the high quality of your costumes. The fact everything is hemmed alone should be enough." Tucker gushed trying to calm his boss.

"I don't understand something." Shannon said.

Penny took a deep breath and tried to calm herself..."What don't you understand Sweetie?"

"The Doc what was he thinking when he hooked up with her?"She asked confusion written all over her face.

"He was thinking he didn't want to be alone. He was thinking that he'd have someone like him to talk to. He was thinking it would make everyone happy." Penny told her.

Tucker handed Penny a napkin to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Well I think he forgot to make himself happy." Tucker spat out. He'd truly admired the Doc. His girlfriend however left a lot to be desired. She'd left no doubt that she was smart. As far as she was concerned if her costume didn't come from a big box store, it wasn't worth her time.

She'd rolled her eyes at the Doc when they'd come in. It was obvious by the look on her face that she felt she was placating the him.

While Tucker didn't expect her to shake his hand when the Doc introduced everyone. The witch had raised her eyebrows at Miss Penny like, she was saying..."You don't really think I'm going to shake your hand?"

The Doc had quickly led her over to the row of Royalty costumes. She'd quickly flipped through them. Declared not a single one suitable. When the Doc said she hadn't given them a fair appraisal,  
she'd informed them all she didn't need to.

The costumes they were going to wear had already been bought,paid for and were currently hanging up in her closet.  
She was just humoring him. Then she was babbling something about a non-optional social convention and the next thing Tucker knew the Doc was following her out of the shop without another word.

Miss Penny was so angry Tucker would swear steam was coming out her ears and flames were shooting out her nostrils.

"He needs a reboot Miss Penny. Do you have any ideas?" Shannon asked.

Penny sat and thought about everything the Doc had told her. She needed to be at that Halloween party at Caltech. Sadly she knew just who to ask to help her.

"Yup." Penny replied.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Taking a deep breath Penny enters the office at Caltech.

"Hi Audrey" Penny says plastering a smile on her face.

The grey haired lady looks up from her desk at Penny and beams.

"Penny how delightful to see you! It's been ages." Audrey gets up and walks around her desk..."Put those boxes down and give me a hug."

Penny sets them down and lets herself be enveloped in the older ladies arms.

Stepping back Audrey says..."You're still pretty as a picture. Now let me guess. You've come to see your Uncle Josh?"

"Yup. I know I should have l called first. He's probably too busty to see me on such short notice." She says looking down at the floor.

"Young lady you know very well your Uncle would fire me if I didn't send you in to see him. No matter who he was with."Audrey says wrapping an arm around Penny's shoulder and turn towards the closed door..."You go right in your Uncle's is in there buried in paperwork. He'll be thrilled to see you."

Penny opened the door and stepped quietly into the office. Audrey was right, her Uncle was sitting behind his big desk with a two inch pile of paperwork in front of him.

"Knock knock. Want some company?"

Looking up a grin spread across his face. He dropped his pen and came around to pull her into a warm embrace. As he did every time he dropped a kiss on to the top of her head.

Stepping back he leaned against his desk and took a good look at his niece. She wanted something. She always bit her bottom lip when she is about to ask for something. He could never figure out why it makes her so nervous he's never denied her.

"So Angel what brings you to the office of the President of Caltech?  
Don't tell me your finally going to enroll?"He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"No Uncle Josh. Despite you being the president of such a prestigious college you know I'm not college material." Penny said as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Angel whatever it is you want to ask me just spit it out. Please before you chew your lip off."

"Well one of my customers works here. I'm not sure exactly what he does I know he has Doctor before his name. Anyway the poor guy has this girlfriend who simply doesn't understand about Halloween and couples going as a couple when one of them doesn't want to.

Apparently she made him dress as something awful last year and this year she wants him to be something worse and he says he has to schmooze the benefactors and he can't do that on the best of days. I want to help him out and I thought maybe you could help him too." Finally she ran out of air and collapsed in a chair.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a minute. He knew how Penny felt about couples and Halloween. She just wanted everyone to have fun. But for her to come to him was highly unusual. He'd never known her to take an interest in a man since she'd finally gotten rid of that jerk Kurt. Thank god she'd never gotten around to actually living with him. But he'd done enough damage that as far as he knew she'd never gotten involved with another man since. She'd thrown herself into her costuming business.

"Does this doctor have a name?"

"Yes. Doctor Sheldon Cooper."Penny wasn't sure what to make of her Uncle's astonished expression.

So she quickly tried to put him at ease..."He's the sweetest guy. Kind of shy at first. I know he's smart, like you. He seems to have a great memory. He's been awesome with Shannon and Tucker. You know I'm not good with the math and science stuff. He's been so patient with them. Their grades have really come up. He loves Costumes Blossoming. The guys a wealth of knowledge about the comic characters." Looking down at her hands Penny says in almost a whisper..."He shows up everyday by 3:15 and has tea with us. The Doc, thats what I call him Doc. Anyway he took one corner of the stock room and just made it the most elegant little corner for our tea.

When he came in a few days ago he was hyperventilating he was so upset about the costume and the party. I just want to help him."

"Tall skinny guy? Brown hair, blue eyes? Dresses like a teenager?  
Twitches a lot? Doesn't like to be touched? Always worried about germs?" Her Uncle asked sure Penny must be mistaken.

"Well yes sort of. The twitching I only saw him do it the one time. I can't say he doesn't like to be touched. I ...we touch him. He's never said not to. I can't say as I've ever heard him say anything about germs. He does seem to like to clean though." Penny replies wondering if maybe they are talking about two different people.

"Someone has filled his head with some kind of nonsense about non-optional social conventions. He thinks he has to do everything his mousy girlfriend's way. I mean a relationship is about compromise. Not about changing someone's whole way of life. It's accepting someone for who and how they are." She looked up at her Uncle with those big green eyes welling up with tears.

"Penny have you fallen in love with him?" He asks gently.

"I...I don't know...maybe. I just...Uncle Josh it's just eating me up how unhappy he is. That's why I brought him another costume to wear. I was hoping you'd give it to him. I know you told everyone they had to bring their costumes to work. You didn't want anyone to get home and suddenly back out." Penny had actually helped her Uncle plan some of the Halloween party and was renting the university the decorations.

Her Uncle came over and knelt down in front of her.

He clasped her hands in his.."You know I can't make him change his costume."

"Oh I know. I just want him to have a chance, to wear something else. Well I was thinking maybe you'd need a date for the party yourself. Maybe you'd like to have a queen since you're going to be a king." She looked at him with those sad green eyes.

He'd never been able to turn her down. Penny had lived with him since she was12years old. His sister and family had been in a horrific car accident. Only Penny had survived.

Then as a teenager Kurt had come along. He was quite sure Kurt's betrayal would keep her from loving anyone again. Penny had been so full of hope for the two of them. Kurt had crushed her heart with no more thought then if he'd been stepping on a bug.

Cooper of all the men in the world she has to fall for a 6'2" twitching mass of phobias.

He also knew that as long as Cooper was involved with Fowler, Penny wouldn't actively chase him. Being president of Caltech, he had certain people he kept tight tabs on. Cooper was at the top of the list.

After the Arctic debacle he'd been ready terminate Hofstader, Wolowitz, and Koothrapali. Cooper however had insisted the fault was his. He was the leader and he'd chosen a bad team.

More then once over the years Cooper had proved how loyal a friend he could be. Koothrapali should have been his most loyal friend. It was Cooper who had created a job to keep him in the United States.

While he knew quite a bit about Fowler, at first even he'd thought she might be good for Cooper. He'd heard things about her though. Cooper would be shocked at who had voiced their opinions that she was changing him and not for the good.

"Alright Angel. I'll make sure Cooper gets the costume." He sighed.

"Oh thank you Uncle Josh." Penny flung her arms around him.

"You do realize this means I get to show you off to everyone?"He whispered into her ear.

"Yup! I promise I wont do anything to embarrass you. Even if I"m not a college graduate." She said grinning at him.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Knock Knock Knock

Sheldon got up wondering who would be bothering him now. He'd purposely skipped lunch. Hoping for an hours peace and quiet.

"President Seibert!" Sheldon said shocked at the man standing in his doorway holding two boxes.

"Step aside Dr. Cooper." Seibert said bumping Sheldon in the chest with the boxes.

Sheldon stepped back, letting Seibert enter his office.

Seibert set the boxes down on Raj's desk and leaned back against it.  
He took a moment to scan the white board Cooper was working on.  
Then he took in the rest of the office.

Seiberts gaze halted on a large fuzzy frog costume hanging up in a corner.

Sheldon stood hands behind his back trying not to twitch. He had no idea why President Seibert was here. He was hesitant to ask, not wishing to aggravate the man today.

"Dr. Cooper please tell me that's Kooprathali's costume and not yours." He said.

"It's mine. Rajesh's costume is in Wolowitz office. Their going as Batman and Robin. My girlfriend Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler wants us to go as the Princess and the Frog." Sheldon tries not to blush at his obvious discomfort over the costumes.

Seibert looks Sheldon directly in the eyes and says..."Dr. Cooper you are many things. The one thing you are not is an amphibian that sits on a lily pad sucking down what ever insect happens to cross your path." Seibert looks at Cooper intently. He'd opened the boxes after Penny left. He wanted to know what she thought Cooper should be.  
As always her opinion was spot on.

Seibert loved his niece more then he could give words to. He wanted her to be happy. So he was about to give Cooper what he hoped was a push in the right direction.

"Dr. Cooper your not a frog. Your one of the greatest adventurers of our time."Sheldon looked at Seibert in surprise at his words. He had no idea where this was coming from..."Your the guy who looks for the next adventure. You don't repeat some elses. You can truly see those other universes that the rest of us can only imagine might be out there. Your the guy who doesn't just hear about a Holy Grail your the guy who goes out prove it is or isn't there. Halloween is the holiday where you get to be whoever you want to be. Don't let someone take that from you just because she thinks she has the right to. A wise woman told me relationships are about accepting the person for who they are phobias, quirks, twitches, and all."

Seibert, pushed himself off the desk and headed for the door. He turned back looking at a confused Sheldon..."Those boxes got sent to my office by mistake. They're for you. I look forward to seeing you later Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon shook his head. Who the heck was that man? It couldn't have been President Seibert. Maybe Sheldon had slipped into an alternate universe and didn't know it.

Sheldon stepped over and looked at the top Blossoming screamed at him from the label. Penny had sent these to him.

With a shaking hand he lifted the top off the hat box.

Sheldon pulled the brown leather fedora from the box. He found his eyes starting to water. He blinked furiously to stop any tears from falling. He stepped over and locked the door.

Sheldon carefully placed the hat on his head. He'd made Raj bring a full length mirror in and hang it on the back of the door especially for tonight's party.

Sheldon quickly sent a text to Raj telling him to take the rest of the afternoon off. He didn't want to be disturbed.

Twenty minutes later Sheldon was looking at himself in full Indiana Jones costume. The costume was absolutely movie quality. The jacket, hat, boots,gun holster and whip. Were all made of leather. Not that fake pleather fabric. The shirt was white silk. The khaki pants a perfect fit. Everything was an exact fit. Now he knew the real reason she'd taken all his measurements. There never was a Jafar costume.

It had to have taken her hours at night to have made this. Leather was hard to work with. He'd have to ask her where she got the gun holster and whip from. He was sure that was beyond even her sewing skills.

He'd flicked the whip a couple of times in the small office. Knocking Raj's pencil cup to the floor.

Penny's note had been on top of the shirt. He picked it up and read it one more time.

Doc,

It's Halloween. Everyone should get to wear their fantasy costume. Even you. It's a non-optional social obligation.

Happy Halloween,

Penny

Sheldon sat down in his chair and put his feet up on top of his desk. He pulled the fedora down on his forehead, crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

For the next couple of hours he thought back about everything that happened since he stepped into Costumes Blossoming. If he believed in such a thing he'd say the place enchanted him.

All his phobias seemed to just melt away when he was there. His students here would be astounded that he'd not only willingly helped Shannon and Tucker he never considered them Labradoodles.

He'd quickly figured out Shannon had a learning disability and he'd managed to teach her some tricks where the math was concerned.  
Sheldon still smiled at the memory of her throwing her arms around him, the day she'd learned she'd gotten an A- on her test. He hadn't cringed or twitched. He was proud of her.

Penny calling him Doc. Something he would have quickly berated anyone else about. When she said it, he got a tense feeling deep in his belly. He wasn't sure how she'd react about his taking over their afternoon tea. He had been pleasantly surprised to see the huge smile that lit up her face.

When Amy had told him about the frog costume the only thought that ran through his mind was he had to get to Penny.

He hadn't been back there since he'd taken Amy there. Amy couldn't have been more insulting to not only Penny but the kids was ashamed he hadn't said anything to her. He'd really thought the best option was to just get her out of the shop.

President Seibert was right. Sheldon was no ones amphibian.

Sheldon suddenly sat up knowing what he had to do. If he was very lucky he'd be able to get Penny and the kids to forgive him.

SPSPSPSPSPS

"Sheldon what the heck are you wearing? That is not the costume I chose for you!" Amy screeched the moment she came upon him in the concert hall.

"No it's not. This is the costume I want to wear. It's Halloween and non-social options be damned. I'm not dressing like a frog for anyone!" He told her sternly.

Not realizing they were being observe, Winkle and Kripke smiled at each other. This wasn't going to be such a boring party after all.

"You will go change out of that ridiculous outfit!" Amy snapped at him poking her index finger into his chest.

"No I wont. While we're on the subject of what I will or wont do." Sheldon reached into the pocket of the leather jacket. He pulled out a single sheet of paper and handed it to her.

She jerked the paper from his fingers..."What is this?"

"I'm terminating our relationship. I've decided I just don't like you. I'm tired of trying to conform to your wants. I like how I am." Before Sheldon could say another word Amy had balled up the termination notice and thrown it in his face. She stormed off in flurry of pink chiffon and glittering rhinestones, with a tiara that was teetering perilously atop her angry head.

"Sheldon! What did you do to upset Amy?" Leonard screeched as he reached him.

"Oh shut up Leonard! Sheldon finally got his set of balls back. That's the first thing he's done in months that wasn't a dumbass stunt." Leslie Winkle said and raised her fist in a show of power. Then she grabbed Kripke's arm and said..." Lets go hit up that punch bowl of eyeballs. I heard someone say Seibert had them injected with vodka."

"She's a better Wonder Woman then I would have ever credited her with. Kripke isn't a half bad Tin Man either." Sheldon said. But before he walked away from a stunned Leonard, he said..."Really Leonard? Fred Flintstone was the best you could come up with?"

Sheldon went around the room. His confidence restored he did a pretty good job of schmoozing the benefactors if he does say so himself. He wondered how long he'd need to stay. He was anxious to get leave. He was going to Costumes Blooming in costume.

Sheldon just hoped Penny would be there. He hadn't thought to ask her what her plans for the holiday were. I hope I haven't ruined our friendship.

"Wow! Seibert got himself a real hottie. She must be young enough to be his daughter. I get he's a king. But who the heck is she supposed to be?" Sheldon looked over his shoulder to see who Wolowitz was carrying on about.

"Queen Ravenna" Sheldon breathed out.

"Oh yeah the evil queen from Snow White and the Huntsman." Raj said.

Sheldon didn't hear him. He was already headed across the concert hall.

Sheldon came to a stop in front of President Seibert and Penny.

Taking a deep breath Sheldon took off his hat bowed and said ...  
"Good evening King Seibert" He turned took Penny's hand and said just before he placed a gentle kiss on it..."Good evening Queen Ravenna may I say you look absolutely stunning."

President Seibert looked at his nieces glowing face. Considering what Cooper was wearing and he appeared to be alone, he decided to take a chance.

Playing along he said.."Dr. Jones, if you would be so kind as to escort my niece around this Halloween party I would be most grateful. I have a lot of schmoozing to do for my kingdom before the night is over."

"It would be an honor your Highness." Sheldon held his arm out for Penny to take.

Before letting go of her Uncle, Penny leaned up and kissed his cheek. No words were needed.

Taking Sheldon's arm Penny said..."So Dr. Jones what brings you to my Uncle's kingdom?"

"I've been told I can find the answers to the universe here." Looking down at her Sheldon asked..."So my Queen what would you like to do first?"

Looking at the band playing she said..."I'd like to dance with you."

Sheldon led her to the dance floor and put one arm around her waist and took her right hand in his.

For the first few moments they just dance. Once they were comfortable with each other. Penny smiled up at him..."Do you think we have to stay long? Have you done any schmoozing?"

"I believe I have fulfilled my quota. Did you have something in mind?" Sheldon answered pulling her just a little closer.

"Yes. To be perfectly honest I've been so nervous about tonight I haven't eaten a thing all day. Back at my loft I have all the fixing for spaghetti with little cut up hotdogs." She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his look of surprise.

He brought them to a stop..."With Mama Italia marinara spaghetti sauce?"

"Of course. For dessert we can stop by The Cheesecake Factory and pick up a Reese's Peanut Butter Chocolate cheesecake."She grinned at him. Stepping back she reached for his hand and this time she was doing the leading.

They stepped out into the cool evening air. Penny was about lead him down the steps to the limo she arrived in with her uncle.

Sheldon stopped her..."I want you to know that I am no longer in a relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler. Is that something you might find interesting?"

"Would you like me to show you how much that interests me Dr. Cooper?" Penny asked. Tilting her head up to gaze at his lips as her hands slid underneath his jacket and up his back.

"I would very much so my queen." Sheldon whispered as he leaned down to meet her in a kiss.

A year later Sheldon and Penny married on Halloween. Yes everyone had to come in costume. Her Uncle dressed as Dr. Frankenstein giving the Bride away to the Monster.

They lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
